Save Me
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: What if Clove had saved that boy that Cato had killed after the food explosion? But why? No one would ever understand what was going on between Clove and the District 3 boy... One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

The Careers got there right after the explosion. Chunks of food and wood and smock filled the air. The boy from District 3 coughed, grabbing the edge of his thin shirt and covering his mouth.

"What the hell happened?" Cato yelled as he marched through the smock, coming closer and closer. The boy stumbled back, scared.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see anyone. I'm sorry!"

Cato raised his eyebrow and licked his lips as he raised his hands and grabbed the boys' neck.

"No! Cato _stop_!" Clove screamed just before Cato was about to snap his neck. He looked back at her with an agitated look on his face. "Why the fuck should I save him?"

Clove ran over to him, shoving Cato away and grabbing the boy by the arm, putting him behind her.

"Because we still need him. Trust me, I have plans for his kill," She said, trying to sound cruel as she dragged the boy away into the woods.

Clove shoved all the branches out of her way and she let go of the boys arm, turning around to face him.

"What no hug? I saved your life," She said cockily, trying not to smile but she failed when the boy did hug her.

"What the hell happened back there?" She asked him.

"I don't even know. I was standing there, looking around then it just exploded! What am I going to do, Cato wants to kill me,"

"No…." Clove said awkwardly, "Okay yeah he does but. I guess you just need to run away. I don't know how much longer I can protect you," She told him, a little worry in her voice.

He nodded, his eyes growing big and misty, his voice soft and sincere. "I know, I don't think I can ever repay you. All I know is that I am glad I met you,"

* * *

-Flashback-

All the tributes were required to have a photo shoot. But not with their District partner, with whoever they looked greatest with looks wise. Yes the Capitol loved killers but they also loved young, sexy couples in the Arena together.

Cato was 6'2, buff, handsome, blonde, he obviously went better with Glimmer, the 5'8 gorgeous blonde with a curvy, perfect body. Clove thought she would be paired with another Career, maybe Marvel, since she still had her standards on who she wanted to be seen with, she got paired with the boy from District 3. He was 15, same age as her, 5'6, a couple inches taller than her. He had a couple freckles spread across his cute face, black hair that went with his smooth skin. He didn't have huge muscles, but he was still toned.

Clove through a temper tantrum as they pushed her towards the boy in front of the white background. Her long black hair was out, her pale body was dressed in a black corset with a short skirt with a long lacy tale. Her black high heels tapped the floor, rolling her thick eyelashes that had extended. A silver jewel was placed at the corner of her green eyes.

The boys eyes widened and he smiled. Cloves lips twitched, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I cut it off,"

He was dressed in a black button up shirt that was unbutton towards the top, he wore dark jeans and his black hair was messy . He didn't look to bad. But Clove still growled as they pushed her closer to him.

"Alright kids, make love to the camera," The Camera man smiled a creepy smile, his purple lips stretching across his blue skin as he ducked behind the camera.

"I'd rather stab the camera," Clove muttered before the boy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, pressing himself against her.

"Best pictures get put on the Panem magazine, don't you want everybody to see you?" he said calmly before moving his hand lower to her thigh and grabbing her leg, wrapping it around his torso. He leaned in and whispered. "Besides, you look gorgeous,"

The next hour was filled with Clove laying on the boys chest on the ground, him lifting her skirt and teasing the camera, her pinning him to the ground, him kissing up her neck. And somehow rose petals got involved? The red glowed off the black of their outfits, making it look like they were rolling around in blood.

As shy as this boy was at his reaping and at the chariot ride, he was very hands on.

Clove smirked as she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his abs. She pushed him down on the ground on the petals and kissed up his stomach. The camera man went crazy!

Finally the shoot was over and they were served lunch.

Clove sat at the table, plucking feathers out of her hair and dusting petals off of her. She doesn't remember pillows being involved but she decided to not to bring it up. Avoxs served them there food in silence before scurrying out of the dining room in fear. The boy from District 3 was sitting across from her, poking at his chicken. She just rolled her eyes.

"Have you never eatin chicken?" Her voice was cruel.

He shook his head.

"You know you're so different then when in shooting,"

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah I know. That's because there are people with us, you can't hurt me when there watching. And even know when there is no one you still can't hurt me cause that's against the rules." He said, looking up at her with big brown eyes.

Clove scoffed in disgust, "You know what, I'd rather us not talk through this lunch… or ever again." She said before stabbing at her chicken.

But the next 30 minutes where the complete opposite of what Clove wanted. The boy stated random facts about knives, thinking she would be interested.

"Just shut the fuck up! Okay, I'm so tempted to stab you," She said, gritting between her teeth.

The boy realized she didn't have a knife and grabbed his, lazily holding it out to her.

"What to handle my knife," He said nonchalantly, quickly winking at her, meaning his message in a dirty way.

Clove's eyes widened and for some reason she started laughing.

The next day during training, Clove ran towards the District 3 boy, jumping onto his back unexpecidtly. He only laughed when he felt the familiarity of her small body and began twirling her around like kid. She laughed and clutched on tighter. But all came to a stop when Cato saw.

"Clove!" Cato called out, his voice ringing with fury.

The boy immediately stopped and Clove jumped down, rolling her eyes as Cato still called for her. "Coming!" She screamed back at Cato before looking at the boy one more time. "See ya later partner," She gave a small smile, her voice playful before she ran to Cato.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"But I'm really glad I met you," The boy said to her.

"Shut up," Clove said playfully, looking down at her feet, trying to hide her blush. But then she turned serious and cleared her throat. "I guess we will go back to the camp. Tonight when we all get comfy around the fire and or ask you to stand guard, that's when you run for it. You hear me?"

He nodded, his eyes falling to the ground.

Clove breathed before starting to make her way through the bushes but the boy grabbed her.

"Wait. If this is the last time we'll be alone then-," He stopped his sentence and kissed her.

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, savoring everything about the moment, how she taste, how when they kissed it felt so natural and perfect.

He forced himself to pull away. He leaned his forehead against hers and gave a small smile, his hand reaching and grabbing hers.

"Okay, now let's go,"

Cloves smiles and they let go hands as they walk back out to the Career camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternate Ending:**

"You need to leave _now_. I'll tell the others you just beat me, though not likely," She teased before beginning to shove the District 3 the opposite way from the Career camp.

The boy planted his feet firmly on the ground, stopping her from pushing him. He turned around and looked at her with big, sad, brown eyes.

"If this is the last time we'll be alone then-," He stopped his sentence and kissed her.

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, savoring everything about the moment, how she taste, how when they kissed it felt so natural and perfect.

He forced himself to pull away. He leaned his forehead against hers, "I'll always remember you. Well till I die," He says.

She gently smacked him, "Don't t talk like that. Now get out of here before you do die," She said sadly.

He nodded and quickly hugged her before running off into the woods.

When he disappeared in the tree's she sighed and turned around on her heel to go back to the Career camp. But when she turned around all she saw was Cato leaning against a tree coolly, whipping his sword clean of blood.

He looked up and evilly smiled at her.

"Caught you,"


End file.
